Mercury
In Wolverine And The X-Men, Mercury was one of Magneto's Acolytes. She worked as a Genoshan peacekeeper, yet shared in Magneto's secret plans for the up-coming war between humans and mutants. She first appeared as one of the Acolytes, fighting a violent mutant who rampaged through Genosha. She aided in the mutant's capture, but was later seen helping to calm him down. Later she was briefly seen breaking into the MRD's mutant detainment centre with the aid of the other Acolytes in order to liberate powerful and destructive captive mutants. Origin Before her powers manifested, Cessily Kincaid was a popular high-school cheerleader in an Irish-American family. When her powers manifested at age sixteen, her body began to transmute from tissue to metal and she turned into a polymorphic puddle on the floor. She and her parents were horrified at her mutant "condition" which seemingly left her body inorganic. However, her powers went deeper than that, and had actually changed her entire physiology into a malleable metal substance. Embarrassed by this, they kept her inside and out of public view before sending her to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Her parents never accepted Mercury after the activation of her X-Gene and were deeply ashamed of her. Power and Abilities Mercury has a unique physiology and exists as an inorganic, non-toxic metallic substance (not actually mercury). She is a metallic polymorph, able to shift into different shapes, both solid and liquid. In combat she can use this ability to reshape her limbs into sharp and melee weapons. It has been stated that Mercury subconsciously keeps her hair its original reddish color; this seems to indicate that she can change color in addition to shape. At the moment, it is as much of her original appearance that she has retained. Mercury is also able her to cling to surfaces (such as walls and ceilings), which in conjunction with her shape-changing grants her phenomenal stealthiness. However, the greatest consequence of her powers is that she is unable to revert back into her regular human form and therefore remains permanently in a metallic state. Additionally, she no longer requires to food, water, or oxygen to survive; suggesting she may possess immortality. Although she does not need to eat, she does so anyway since it helps her feel more human. While she was held captive, it was revealed that her metal-based body can bond with carbon-based life (in a manner similar to symbiotes). It was in this manner that the Weapon X scientists bonded her metal to the tissues of their mutant devouring beasts, Predators X. She was also able to "feel" the presence of the Predators X once they were bonded to her. As her body is made of metal, she is very hard to injure or damage with physical attacks. When Mercury's body is attacked in a physical assault, she can simply reassemble herself. The most notable injury she has sustained was when X-23 was forced to sever Mercury's hands with her adamantium claws and Mercury simply reattached her hands. It has been shown that she has a degree of resistance to magical attacks. She has immunity to biological assaults as she is no longer organic; Mercury is immune to Wallflower's pheromone powers and Wither's decay touch. As Wither's power effects all organic material, this therefore suggests that her body is completely non-organic (at the very least confirming that she is not a carbon-based lifeform). Being metallic, Mercury's main weakness is electricity. Large bursts of electric current can incapacitate her. Similarly extreme amounts of heat can also damage her, as seen when a high-powered laser burned and removed pieces of her skin. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes